The Biostatistics Core provides statistical collaboration and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, the developmental projects, and the other Cores. In this competitive renewal, the Biostatistics Core has been very active in preparing the statistical plan for each Project. In addition, the Biostatistics Core continues to provide data management for each of the projects, adverse event monitoring for the clinical trials, and prepares data summaries for manuscript preparation. These projects span a wide range of approaches and analyses. The Biostatistics Core builds upon the innovative and time-tested procedures and systems developed by Mayo Clinic, one of the largest statistical groups in the country whose members have collaborated on clinical and basic science research studies since 1932. The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical support across different fields, including epidemiological studies, basic sciences including translational and immunologic correlative studies, gene expression and imaging, clinical trials, gene and mutation discovery, next generation sequencing and information management. The comprehensive nature of the Biostatistics Core assures each SPORE investigator access to statistical expertise that includes collaborative development of study designs and analysis plans, state of the art data analysis and interpretation, data management resources, and abstract and manuscript preparation. The Biostatistics Core also provides a mechanism for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible data handling, database development, data form development and processing, data collection and entry, data archiving, quality control, and management of information relating to the projects and cores. This Core complements and assists the efforts of the Clinical Research and Tissue Cores by providing superior data management and experience with tissue registries. The strengths of the Biostatistics Core are our collaboration with each of the projects and cores, the ability to utilize the established centralized research database as well as the operational and statistical infrastructure already in place in the SPORE, and the breadth of expertise provided by Biostatistics Core personnel.